


We'll Always Be Here For You

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Graduation, Sick Koga, UNDEAD live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: Anzu placed a hand on Koga's forehead. It still felt hotter than normal but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She should really wake him up since he needed to take his medicine soon. But at the same time, Koga hadn't had a good sleep in a while and he needed the rest.





	We'll Always Be Here For You

"Koga-san?" Anzu looked down at the now sleeping Koga and started to smile. The boy had his head resting on her lap. Koga had been really sick for the past week. Anzu would take care of Koga when Adonis was busy. Rei and Kaoru were still working abroad and couldn't be here right now. Their absence was definitely having an effect on Koga. He really missed the older two. And it didn't help considering how ill he's been. 

Anzu placed a hand on Koga's forehead. It still felt hotter than normal but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She should really wake him up since he needed to take his medicine soon. But at the same time, Koga hadn't had a good sleep in a while and he needed the rest. 

"Hey, Anzu." Anzu heard the door open and Adonis walked in. 

"How is he?" Adonis asked. He had lowered his voice when he realised that Koga was sleeping. 

"He still has a fever but at least he's asleep now. He needs the rest. Have you heard anything from Kaoru-san and Rei-san?" The other two members of UNDEAD hadn't called or texted them in a while. He might not have showed it but Koga doesn't like being away from those two for long. Especially Rei since him and Koga were together. 

"Has he eaten? I can make something." Adonis walked into the kitchen.

"Food would be great. Koga-san hasn't eaten all day. He can't take his medicine on an empty stomach." Anzu carefully moved Koga's head off her lap and went into the kitchen to help Adonis. 

"I went to the shop on my way here. I noticed that the fridge was getting empty." Anzu picked up one of the bags and started putting stuff away. Leon had started circling around Anzu's legs. 

"I guess you're hungry too." Anzu pet the corgi's head and went to get his food out of the cupboard. She then opened the bag and put the food into Leon's bowl. The dog immediately started eating. 

"How much do you think Oogami will eat? I don't want to cook a lot if he won't eat much."

"Even if he eats just a little bit, it'll be fine. But he can't go all day without eating. We can always save any leftovers for tomorrow." Anzu went back to unpacking the shopping. After that was done, the two got to work with the cooking. 

While they were waiting for the food to finish cooking, Anzu went over to check on Koga. The boy was now awake. 

"You okay, Koga-san?" Anzu leaned down and checked his temperature again. Koga looked so weak like this. His skin was very pale and he could barely keep his eyes open but he couldn't get to sleep. He didn't even have the strength to get up. 

"An…zu… ya got anything for my throat… it's fucking killing me…" Koga's voice kept fading out and Anzu only picked up a few words but she still understood what he said. 

"It's time to take your medicine anyway so that'll probably help. Me and Adonis are cooking so it'd be better to eat something first."

"Don't… feel like eating…" Koga closed his eyes again but opened them shortly after. 

"Even if it's just a few mouthfuls, Koga-san. You need to eat something." Anzu pet Koga's head and stood up to go back into the kitchen. Before she could leave, she felt something on her hand and turned around to see that Koga had ahold of two of her fingers. 

"What is it? Do you need something?"

"Have you… heard anything from Rei or Kaoru?" 

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure they're just really busy. They'll call sooner or later." Anzu gave Koga a reassuring smile before heading back to help Adonis. 

__

"You need to stop worrying so much, Rei-kun. I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know, Kaoru, what if-" 

"Rei-kun, listen to me." Kaoru stopped walking and stood in front of Rei. 

"Koga-kun is fine, okay? I know you're worried, Anzu-chan and Adonis-kun are taking care of him so he'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry." Kaoru moved out of the way and continued walking. 

"I'm worried too, Rei-kun. But I'm sure he's fine." They walked up to the front door of their house and Rei took out the keys and opened the door. 

"We're home." Rei called out. Anzu and Adonis came out from the kitchen. 

"Wait, you're back? I thought you were still working until next week."

"We finished work much earlier and this one wouldn't stop worrying about Koga-kun." Kaoru nudged Rei with his elbow. Before the others could reply, and faint 'rei?' came from the living room. 

"Koga?" Rei said and headed towards the sound. As soon as he saw Koga, Rei sat down next to him and pulled the boy in for a hug. 

"How're you feeling?" Rei gently ran his fingers through Koga's hair. 

"Feel like death…" Koga even sounded ill. Rei continued to pet Koga's head and leaned down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. He then pulled the blanket up so that it covered Koga again. 

"Did you two want something to eat?" Anzu walked in carrying the food that she and Adonis had just finished cooking. Anzu gave Rei a plate after she put the food on the table. 

"Make sure Koga-san eats something, he hasn't eaten all day." Anzu sat down with the other two and started eating. 

"Koga, here, have some." Rei didn't mind hand feeding Koga, as long as he was eating something it was fine. Koga opened his mouth and ate the food that Rei gave him. 

__

"Kaoru-san, can you pass me those plates?" Anzu called. 

"Here Anzu-chan." Kaoru walked back into the kitchen holding his and Rei's plates. 

"Hey, I'm gonna take Koga to bed, I'll probably stay with him so goodnight." Rei walked past the kitchen with Koga cradled in his arms. The boy was sound asleep. 

"Goodnight Rei-san." Anzu said with Kaoru and Adonis saying goodnight too. Rei then carried Koga upstairs and into their room. He placed Koga onto the bed and, after getting changed, got into bed too. 

"Rei..." Koga opened his eyes a bit and looked up at Rei as the older got into bed with him. 

"Go back to sleep Koga." Rei pulled Koga close to him and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. He then placed one more kiss on the boy's forehead. Koga cuddled closer into Rei's chest and closed his eyes. 

"Night Koga, I love you~" 

"I-I l-love you t-too, Rei."


End file.
